prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Panther Coord
Dance Panther Coord (ダンスパンサー) is a Cool-type coord from the brand DANCE & STREET. It first appeared in episode 65 worn by Suzu Kurokawa. User Appearance Dress A black top with a pale beige, grey, and black leopard print around the top of the chest that has a black border, the bottom of which is lined by studs. On the sides of the chest is white coloring with black string laced through it. On top of this is a band band with writing. The glittery light blue shorts have a band of black on the sides of the leg and cuff, with a red strap around the hip. On the waist is a red, black, and white striped belt with a large, layered ribbon hanging from the back, one set of tails larger than the other with a pair of tiny matching ribbon pieces hanging from the corners. The ribbon has silver diamonds with two straps hanging from it and wrapped around the hip, one being white with silver lined diamonds, the other is red and black with the Dance&Street logo. Beneath this is a light denim peplum semi-pleat with the bottom lined by silver diamonds and a glittery light blue strip at the center. A longer layer of grey ruffles sticks out from under this. A denim hooded jacket is worn over the top with a diamond studs lining the bottom to accent the strap holding the black inner-colored hood and the stud on each side of the neck, where a tiny red, white, and black ribbon hangs. Glittery light blue bands go down the center, and the fabric is cut to partially expose the shoulder and arm, with the remainder covered in black mesh. Going down the middle is a white strap with black ribbon tied through it and a white studded strap hanging above it. The user gains a single ring and a red studded choker as accessories. Shoes Black boots with a strip of jaguar fabric on each side and dark grey enamel strips laced through them. The sole is red with a thin wedge heel. Included are glittery light blue knee-socks with black lining around the top, and alternate leg accessories. One is red with thick slits cut through it, the other is composed of several black straps with red border and the Dance&Street logo. Accessory A black cap with the front and middle covered in leopard print. The bottom is made from light denim and has a red, white, and black striped ribbon sewn to the front. Game Dance Panther Coord is a Cool-type PriChan Rare Coord from the brand DANCE & STREET. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 3. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Suzu.png Img news 190115 01.png 20190210 093027.jpg 20190210 095551.jpg img_news_190210.png Dw7jsZqU0AEASrT.jpg Suzu Proffile.png 1553415100146.jpg PoUs111b.jpg Cutie Breakin' Arcade Cover.png Channel 301.png Main 301.png Main DS.png body_J3-6.png EEPmBRtUwAAo5qo.jpg Suzu Kurokawa Character Sleeve Season 2.png Anime Screenshots Episode 65 Dance Panther Coord Intro.png Cutie Breakin' 1.jpg Cutie Breakin' 2.jpg Cutie Breakin' 3.jpg Cutie Breakin' 4.jpg Cutie Breakin' 5.jpg Cutie Breakin' 6.jpg Cutie Breakin' 7.jpg Cutie Breakin' 8.jpg Cutie Breakin' 9.jpg Cutie Breakin' 10.jpg Cutie Breakin' 11.jpg Cutie Breakin' 12.jpg Cutie Breakin' 13.jpg Cutie Breakin' 14.jpg Cutie Breakin' 15.jpg Cutie Breakin' 16.jpg Cutie Breakin' 17.jpg Cutie Breakin' 18.jpg Cutie Breakin' 19.jpg Cutie Breakin' 20.jpg Cutie Breakin' 21.jpg Cutie Breakin' 22.jpg Cutie Breakin' 23.jpg Cutie Breakin' 24.jpg Cutie Breakin' 25.jpg Cutie Breakin' 26.jpg Cutie Breakin' 27.jpg Cutie Breakin' 28.jpg Cutie Breakin' 29.jpg Cutie Breakin' 30.jpg Cutie Breakin' 31.jpg Cutie Breakin' 32.jpg Cutie Breakin' 33.jpg Cutie Breakin' 34.jpg Cutie Breakin' 35.jpg Cutie Breakin' 36.jpg Cutie Breakin' 41.jpg Cutie Breakin' 42.jpg Cutie Breakin' 43.jpg Cutie Breakin' 44.jpg Cutie Breakin' 45.jpg Cutie Breakin' 46.jpg Cutie Breakin' 47.jpg Cutie Breakin' 48.jpg Cutie Breakin' 49.jpg Cutie Breakin' 50.jpg Cutie Breakin' End Pose.png Episode 67 Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 1.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 2.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 3.jpg PriTickets Anime Screenshots Dance Panther Coord PriTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:DANCE & STREET Category:Jewel Vol. 3 Category:Suzu Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime